ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Character List for UFS
Greetings, my name is EnderDragon, here to make things a little easier. I want to put this list together because many new players always ask what characters are in the game. I hope that players, new and old will be able to come to this list, find their favorite character on it, and (eventually) go the the linked article and build a deck, or at least get a good idea. There are currently 107 different characters in the UFS card game. Some characters only have 1 card, while some have upwards of 7. The grand total of actual character cards is 260, 3 of which are banned. (This does not include Staff Promos) These numbers will change as I update this article. I will separate them by license and list the alphabetically. Street Fighter * Adon - 3 versions. * Akuma - 5 versions. * Balrog - 3 versions. * Blanka - 3 versions. * Cammy - 3 versions. * Charlie - 3 versions. * Chun-Li - 5 versions. * Cody - 4 versions. * Dan - 1 version. * Dee Jay - 3 versions. * Dhalsim - 3 versions, one Banned. * Dudley - 3 versions. * E. Honda - 3 versions. * Elena - 1 version. * Fei Long - 3 versions. * Guile - 3 versions. * Hugo - 1 version. * Ibuki - 3 versions. * Juli - 1 version. * Juni - 1 version. * Ken - 5 versions. * M. Bison - 3 versions. * Necro - 1 version. * R. Mika - 3 versions. * Rose - 3 versions. * Ryu - 7 versions. * Sagat - 3 versions. * Sakura - 3 versions. * T. Hawk - 3 versions. * Twelve - 3 versions. * Vega - 3 versions. * Yang - 1 version. * Yun - 1 version. * Zangief - 3 versions. Soul Calibur III * Abyss - 3 versions. * Amy - 1 version. * Astaroth - 5 versions. * Cassandra - 5 versions, one Banned. * Cervantes - 6 versions. * Chester - 1 version. * Demuth - 1 version. * Greed - 1 version. * Ivy - 6 versions. * Kilik - 3 versions. * Lizardman - 3 versions. * Maxi - 3 versions. * Miser - 1 version. * Mitsurugi - 5 versions. * Nightmare - 4 versions. * Raphael - 3 versions. * Revenant - 1 version. * Rock - 3 versions. * Seong Mi-Na - 2 versions. * Setsuka - 3 versions. * Siegfried - 3 versions. * Sophitia - 3 versions. * Strife - 1 version. * Taki - 5 versions. * Talim - 3 versions. * Tira - 4 versions. * Voldo - 5 versions. * Xianghua - 3 versions. * Yoshimitsu - 3 versions. * Yun-Seong - 3 version. * Zasalamel - 3 versions, one Banned. Samurai Showdown V * Charlotte * Gaira * Galford * Genjuro * Hanzo * Haohmaru * Jubei * Kazuki * Kyoshiro * Mina * Nakoruru * Sankuro * Sogetsu * Tam Tam * Ukyo * Yoshitora * Yumeji King of Fighters 2006 * Alba * Athena * B. Jenet * Billy * Duke * Iori * K' * Kula * Kyo * Leona * Lien * Lilly Kane * Luise * Mai * Mr. Karate * Nagase * Nightmare Geese * Seth * Terry Other Licenses * Gabe - Penny Arcade * Tycho - Penny Arcade * The Universal Fighter * Nicholas the Saint * Matt Kohls - 2006 World Champion * Wess "Flawless" Victory - 2006 US National Champion Category:UFS Characters